


French Exhale

by Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Mrs. Fletcher (TV)
Genre: Multi, Older Woman/Younger Man, POV Pepper Potts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 07:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28467600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo
Relationships: Peter Parker/Pepper Potts/Julian Spitzer
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3
Collections: Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020





	French Exhale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LearnedFoot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LearnedFoot/gifts), [GlassesOfJustice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/gifts).



Julian's slim fingers were made to have a cigarette dangling from them; though, it was clear to Pepper that he wasn't _quite_ as practiced. There was awkwardness that came with the lack of muscle memory. Of course, when she plucked the cigarette away and brought it to her lips, the movement came back to her as if college had been yesterday. And the way he watched her--god, she could get off on just the intense, earnest way he studied her. Then there was Peter, wide eyed to see her french exhale. But Pepper could get off on that too.


End file.
